pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Mmdwiki
My Discusión :3 Archivo:Achen_Mail.jpg Dejadme muchos mensajes~~ :D Si eres cotilla... visitalo!! Firma o no contesto e.e Os... tie e_e Mire, ¿qué te pasa? ¿¡Quién te ha hecho enfadar!? Dime su nombre y te juro que lo someto a tortura y a castigos de todo tipo >:3. Es que vi hoy en lo de la persona que eras hoy es que eras Remi O_______O. Si no me lo quieres contar ahora no importa, pero me gustaría saber quién te ha hecho que te enfades... Archivo:Utaune nami icon by yen.png Nami ♪ Nami~Fire Endless Night!~Archivo:Len icon.gif 15:06 2 feb 2012 (UTC) Eeeeeeeeeeeeh hola Hola, perdón por irrumpir así, en plan "acosadora" pero... necesito personajes para una novela. Teimportaría audicionar? No? Gracias n.n YO! Hola mire(? Tu bg o3o Archivo:BgMireByKing.jpg Archivo:Elmo icon.gifSweetSacrifice Archivo:Yoshi_mini_icon.gif 22:45 4 abr 2012 (UTC) e.e Te amo y quiero hacer cosas sucias contigo PD:Esto no es idea de Lord y su malévola mente mientras jugabamos a VoR (? [[Usuario:Totodile7|Shadow'' ]]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |''Algo que decir...?]] 18:21 29 may 2012 (UTC) Para mi Geme-Chan! ~ <3 Se que te fuiste pero... quise entregarte esto, que me pediste hace mucho... Pero en fin, aqui esta! :D Archivo:Sakuya_Izayoi_icon.png El icon de Sakuya-sama! P.D.: No lo hice yo, lo encontre en un foro de sprites y esoo xdd pero como no lo encontrabas, le quite el fondo y te lo subi :33 P.D2.: Te extrañaree Nee-sama TT____TT Se despide tu Geme! Paz! :D ♪αη αηgєℓ ιη тнє ∂αякηєѕѕ...Archivo:Youki_Angel_by_Sapphi.gif¿¢αη уσυ ѕтαу ωιтн мє?♪ 22:04 1 jun 2012 (UTC) Nyu~ x3 Kombawa~~ nwn claro que si, me encantaria ser tú amiga x3 PD: Dime Yomi o Yuu nwn - -Yomi☆ Princess of your Heart 21:15 12 jun 2012 198px :3 Oki!! nwn puedes ponerme un vulpix un skitty o un umbreon el que tu quieras x3 ILY 20:57 13 jun 2012 (UTC)Yomi☆ Princess of your Heart Mire-chan Te gustaria audicionar para mi nueva novela??? nwn se llama "Los 7 Guardianes" en caso de que quisieras audicionar aqui ta el link nwn: Link: http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Los_7_Guardianes/Inscripciones Arigatou :3 SnowPrim~☆ Rose PrincessArchivo:Cirno_icon.png 18:48 27 jun 2012 (UTC) Haii Nee~ x33! Aqui tu Articuno del evento especial :D Archivo:Articuno_NB.gif Cuidalo bien y gracias por adoptar~! >w< †яємιℓια ѕ¢αяℓєт† ~Archivo:Remilia_Scarlet_icon.png~ †мιѕѕ ναмριяє σƒ gєηѕσкуσ† 19:23 27 jun 2012 (UTC) RE: Gracias *u* sabias que era joda? (? okno, gracias en serio :3 King.I'm twisting your mind and smashing your dreams. 15:18 29 jun 2012 (UTC) Hiii!! Hi Mireeee! te quiero decir algo me asuste con el encabezado ewe Si si quiero que seamos amigos y he hecho una novela que se llama Pokemon destiny xD ponme un lucario o un gallade el que te parezca mejor :3 PD: Es Marco por otra computadora y por eso no me puedo conectar en mi usuario xDD Heeeeiii Gracias por dejarme a Oreki >w< Tranquila no lo violaré (?) ♪Sunohara Youhei Archivo:Sunohara.gif ¡Y una tapa de inodoro!♪ PD:¿Viste qué chula es mi nueva firma xDD? muajajaja (?) ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? Vi cuando pusiste el gif de Honey-Sempai. Y a mí también me Ouran High School Host Club GabyToge2012 (discusión) 18:51 14 sep 2012 (UTC) Respuesta: "Heii" Mis favoritos también son los gemelos, en especial Hikaru. Es geneial que allá alguien con los mismos gustos. PD: Mi pokemon favorito es Togepi :D GabyToge2012 (discusión) 23:08 14 sep 2012 (UTC) Hola :3 ''' Gracias por darme la bienvenida , y la verdad me encanta esta Wiki . Además ahora mismo estoy haciendo una novela si quieres la puedes leer :3 Y sí podemos ser amigas ^^ Ami puedes ponerme un Zorua o un Gardevoir . PD : Ami me puedes llamar Nana o Neko o Naneko =3 --Naneko (discusión) 10:55 12 oct 2012 (UTC) Feliz Navidad !!! Archivo:Feliz_Navidad_Naneko.jpg ¡ feliz Navidad y Próspero año ! --Archivo:Grovyle_MM.pngNo temas la sangre.Teme mi auraArchivo:Grovyle_MM.png 15:58 24 dic 2012 (UTC) Omedetou Gozaimasu °-°! Archivo:HBD_Mire_by_Saph.png Espero la pases genial en tu cumple :D ~ ! Te quiero onee-sama <3 ☆ ♦ Flechipollas y cuernos de mamut! • Cacatua, es una cacatua~! ♦ ☆ 20:15 12 ene 2013 (UTC)